


A Real Iron Man

by kikabennet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: After a one night stand, Pepper reveals she is pregnant. Tony goes through the motions of falling in love and realizes what he is it without his money, fame, Iron Man persona, and Pepper, and it scares him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I kind of brushed up and edited. It takes place after Iron Man 1, but is not Iron Man 2 canon I guess, but Avengers canon. I know, it's confusing and I apologize. I wrote it years ago after the first Iron Man movie. I hope you enjoy. I try and respond to all comments as quickly as I can so feel free to shoot me any questions. Thanks!

He had never had an awkward night. Even when the sex was bad, once it was over, and the other person was safely out the door, the whole incident was forgotten. Namely because he had Pepper to politely, but firmly kick them out. That way Tony could spend the remainder of his night in peace and sleep alone.

The current problem was that Pepper was not there to kick the other person out. Tonight, Pepper _was_ the other person. The sex had been fueled by drunken lust, nothing more, they assumed. Tony had managed to get his personal assistant just a bit more tipsy than usual, and flirted with her the entrie night at the party, and on the way home.

By the time they'd reached coastal abode, he'd kissed her-several times, and Pepper had kissed him back. It was almost special because Tony had kissed many girls, but Pepper was different. Pepper didn't see high and mighty Tony Stark. Pepper saw normal, everyday Tony Stark. Pepper had kissed him back.

The sex hadn't been fantastic, drunk sex never was, but it was the minutes after that really felt awful. They were coming down high clouds, finding their footing, and the afterglow was anything but glowing. Darkness and shame loomed between them.

“I'm really sorry,” Pepper finally said, tucking some damp strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “I need to go.”

Okay, so she was willing to kick herself out. There was a new problem, Tony realized. He did not want her to go. Not feeling responsible. Not feeling like it was wrong. If anything, what was a one night stand between close friends?

“Don't be sorry,” he told her, taking her hand before she could get out of bed. “It was my fault.”

That seemed to be anything but the right thing to say.

“Please let go of my hand,” Pepper said, no malice to her voice. It was one of her traits that made her so special. There wasn't a mean bone in her body. Not towards Tony.

Tony let her go, letting his fingers brush against her as she removed herself from the bed, quickly picking her gown up off of the floor, along with her underwear and heels. Tony felt terrible. He wasn't sure how to make the situation right.

“You don't wanna wear an evening gown home,” he finally said. “Let me get you some sweats.”

Anything to keep her there longer, if only for a few extra minutes. He got out of bed as well, finding his boxers on the floor and pulled them on, Pepper looking away as he did so. He went to his dresser and fished out a t-shirt and cotton work out pants. Wordlessly, his eyebrows raised, he held them out to her.

Pepper took them, careful not to let their hands touch. She took them into the adjacent bathroom. Tony waited, staring at the closed door. He heard the sink run for a bit, a cabinet open, and finally Pepper emerged. He felt more guilty than ever feeling shivers run down his spine seeing her snuggled in _his_ sleepwear.

“I guess I'll see you tomorrow,” she murmured, rearranging the formal attire in her arms.

“Pepper-” he shook his head, sighing. “Look, I wanted it. Okay, I have for a long time now.”

“You're just saying that,” she said, smiling, but her smile was sad. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. When she looked back at him, she said, “You're a good man, Tony.”

 ===================

 

That was that. All they could do is pretend nothing ever happened at that point. To the naked eye, it worked. Everybody around them continued to see Tony the employer and Pepper the employee, nothing more. Only they felt the awkward tension every second of every day, so thick they were practically choking on it. They never spoke of it.

It killed Tony, and scared him too. Pepper no longer touched him, and Tony definitely noticed. No hugs, no tapping on the shoulder, no pats on the arm...she even went out of her way to not let their bodies come in contact with one another. She would press herself against the wall if he had to walk past. Twice, he'd blocked her path while she was walking. The first time she waited for him to get out of her way. The second time she'd flat out out asked him to move.

It scared him to think about what those hurt feelings meant. He had never really experienced them because to him, relationships were usually short and physical. Pepper was different. Pepper was a permanent fixture in his life, and he was losing her.

He wanted to talk about that night, to somebody, to anybody, but especially her. He wondered if she remembered every detail like he did. Normally when he fucked some random model or party-goer, he just went in, pulled out, and went to sleep alone. He hadn't done that with Pepper. He had moved slowly, though sloppily, and talked to her, and he never talked to his partners during sex.

 

“ _Just tell me if I need to stop,” he panted, kissing her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her jasmine perfume. The scent that sent shivers all the way to his toes. “I'll stop, I promise.”_

 

“ _No,” Pepper replied, closing her eyes. “No, it's alright. Don't stop.” Her fingers trailed along his spine. “Please don't stop.”_

 

 ========================

 

After the first two agonizing weeks of fake, casual conversation and the unspoken no-touching rule, Pepper took a random day off. Tony willingly agreed to give it to her. He was willing to do anything and everything she wanted, wanting so badly to please her. He was also happy that she was speaking to him again on a non-business level. Since that night, their conversations had nearly ceased outside of Stark Industry related topics.

Tony wondered why she wanted the day off. Of course, she took vacation a couple of times a year, usually to go visit her parents in Vermont, but she'd never asked to take a day off on a whim. Was she job hunting? Was she trying to think of new ways to avoid him? Was she looking to hire a new PA for him so she wouldn't have to be around him anymore?

Tony couldn't concentrate the rest of the day. The house seemed lonely without her. His life, he realized, was lonely without her. Not all of the fame and fortune in the world could amount to Pepper who smelled like jasmine and held him during sex like he was breakable and precious. Pepper was the only person in the world who knew just how fragile he really was. She just didn't know that she was his protective shell.

 

==========================

 

It was late in the evening when Pepper returned through the front door. Tony, down in his workshop, knew it was her, of course, because of Jarvis' announcement, but he was surprised. She'd taken off the entire day and now she was here at night? For a fleeting moment, he thought she might want to talk to him, maybe even discuss their turmoilous relationship. He waited, tool in hand, staring at the holographic security screen. His eyes followed her movements from the front door, across the living room, down the stairs, and finally he turned around to the door, watching her enter his passcode and come inside.

“Hi,” he said, going back to clinking and clanking. “How was your day?”

Pepper sighed, looking around.

“I went to the doctor,” she said, her fingers smoothing out her blouse. “It's actually why I came here so late. I need to speak with you about taking a few months off in the future.”

“ 'Months'?” Tony looked up. “Did you say months?”

He set his tools down. “Are you sick? Is something wrong?”

He approached her, and was relieved that she didn't flinch away, as she had been doing lately.

She shook her head as Tony looked at her questioningly with large, dark solemn eyes.

“I'm pregnant,” she said quietly.

“Pregnant?” Tony lowered his voice. “Like...with child?”

Pepper nodded. She saw the worry cross his face, and she touched his arm gently. The first time she'd touched him since that night.

“No, it's not like that,” she said quietly. “Don't worry.”

Tony looked even more worried, confusion now joining his expression. Pepper looked away and then back at him.

“It's not yours,” she said, managing a shaky half smile.

Hurt crossed Tony's face, but he tried to return the half smile, failing. He looked away.

“Oh,” he said.

Pepper ran her hand up and down her opposite arm.

“I'll only need one or two months,” she said. “Maybe less, and it's not for a while.”

Tony didn't seem to be listening. He continued to stare into space.

“So...” he cleared his throat. “You tell... _Dad_ yet?”

Pepper only smiled and sighed again.

“I'm going home now,” she said. “I'll be back in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said, nodding, finally managing to look at her.

“Tony...” she looked at him.

“Take care,” he told her, trying his best to smile. “And congratulations.”

 

=====================

 

 

Tony couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, angry and sad. What kind of bitter irony was it that one finally realizes they might be falling in love, and they decide there's nothing to be afraid of and they're okay with it-they're _happy_ about it, and then...he kept thinking about what she told him.

_It's not yours._

Her words replayed over and over in his mind, and each time he heard them, it stung a little bit more than the last time. So that's why she had been acting so strange. She was plagued with guilt. She'd been in another relationship all along. She was a very private person, after all, and Tony could kick himself for thinking her life revolved around him.

 

==========================

 

 

Pepper made the arrangements herself. She would take three months off, but she promised to help him from home as much as she could. They went back to acting normal again, and Tony only felt a little bitter. Luckily, his work kept him busy, SHIELD kept him busy, his Iron Man escapades kept him busy, but he still thought of Pepper often and a mysterious significant other that had her in ways that Tony never could.

Tony tried to think of any time Pepper had mentioned a boyfriend by name, but nothing came to mind. She'd gone on a handful of dates over the years, but nothing ever stuck. She would tease Tony that he would keep her single forever because he constantly needed her attention. Once a man delivered her flowers while they were a conference in Boston, and Pepper had thrown them in the trash at the convention center, complaining and shaking her head about him. Other than that, Tony had never seen a single man that might hold onto Pepper.

He also found himself thinking of what a baby meant. Pepper might stop working for him and stay home instead to raise her child. She and the mystery boyfriend might get married and move away. Even if she did continue to work for him, there was no way he'd never miss the boyfriend now. He would probably come by with the baby in one of those dad-type baby backpacks.

 

==================

 

 

Three months later, as they exited a press conference and climbed into the back of the waiting car outside, Tony asked, “You hungry?”

“Yes,” Pepper said, laughing. She was in good spirits because even though the conference had not been boring, it had been long. “When you're pregnant, you're never not hungry.”

“What would you like?” Tony asked. “Anything you like, Ms. Potts. It's one in the morning and the sky's the limit.”

“Oh, Chinese sounds great,” Pepper said. “But it really is late, and Happy's probably tired.”

“I'm fine,” Happy chirped from the front, scrolling through his phone. “Chinese does sound pretty good. I could go for a spare rib plate.”

“If that bun in your oven could talk,” Tony told Pepper. “It would say, 'Mom, Mushu now, modesty later. Happy, Spring Gardens please.”

Pepper chuckled and leaned back into the seat, rubbing her belly that was still flat, but growing with life. Tony watched, trying to fight the urge to smile. He'd never thought much about pregnancy and children, but it was different when it came to Pepper. It was almost exciting in a way. Pepper seemed to notice.

“It's kicking,” she said, looking at him, her eyes smiling.

“No way.” Tony grinned. “This early?”

“Yes,” Pepper said, nodding, smiling with her mouth now. “It feels just like little flutters.”

Tony raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. “Kid really wants his Chinese.”

“Do you want to feel?” Her voice was small, but her eyes were smiling again.

Tony nodded and leaned across the short distance between them, pressing the palm of his hand to her shirt as gently as he could.

“No,” Pepper said softly, taking his hand in hers and maneuvering it under her blouse. “You can't feel it through fabric-like this.”

Tony waited, his hand heating her cool, smooth stomach, and soon enough, something beyond a tap moved against his hand. He smiled, and waited some more. It happened three more times.

“That's amazing,” he whispered, removing his hand.

“Isn't it?” Pepper smiled, rubbing her belly.

 

==================

 

 

As time went on, Pepper's mid-section grew bigger. She didn't look fat. She looked more like she had shop-lifted a basketball and was hiding it under her clothes. Tony found it strangely attractive in a way, and would crack jokes about it, trying to forget about how weird it was to think of Pepper sexually when she was with child.

Sometimes Pepper would laugh at his comments, but other times she would hurriedly leave the room and he would find her crying somewhere.

Mood swings, another thing he was getting used to. Sometimes Pepper would be irritated, snapping at him when he interrupted her or asked if she was tired. Other times she would get teary-eyed if things were too hectic. Once she had burst into tears and screamed and threw things at him when he returned from a particularly dangerous SHIELD mission because there was a cut on his face.

Morning sickness was another issue. Tony wasn't sure why it was called morning sickness because Pepper got it at all hours of the day and night. She'd even thrown up on him, and had burst into tears right after. Tony had assured her it was okay, really it was, but shortly went to change clothes and threw up himself. Pepper or not, it was not a pleasant experience for him either. He hadn't thrown up out of disgust, but because his nerves were shot.

He felt like he was beginning to take care of Pepper more than she was taking care of him, and it often him a nervous wreck because she was always crying or vomiting or shaking, but once he got used to it, he actually kind of enjoyed it. He liked making her tea, and helping her to sit down, often collapsing beside her on the sofa. He loved feeling the kicks of the baby inside of her. He loved it all, and wondered if it was the reason she had stayed his assistant for so long. It was rewarding to take care of another person.

 

====================

 

Pepper came to his home in the middle of the night, shaking so bad she could not unlock the front door. After Jarvis had woke him and alerted him that Pepper was outside but not coming in, he had gone and opened the door for her, terrified to see her trembling and tear-stained. He immediately led her in, fully awake now.

“What's wrong?” He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Pepper? Pepper, talk to me, Honey, what happened?”

“Somebody broke into my house,” she said, swallowing hard. “Tony-” she started to sob, her face in her hands.

“They held me at gunpoint,” she said. “I was so scared and they locked me in the bathroom, but the whole way they had a gun to the back of my head and I was so sure they were going to kill me and...” she fell victim to her own sobs and leaned into his chest, her shoulders shaking.

Tony pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. He tried to keep his reassurances soft and soothing, but inside, he was seething. What kind of sick fuck held a pregnant woman at gunpoint? He stroked some of her hair and when she raised her head, without even thinking about it, he kissed her, catching himself at the corner of her mouth.  
“It's okay,” he said.

“Can I stay here?” She asked, her eyes big and glittering and intense. “Please?”

“Yeah, of course.” He pushed her away, staring into her eyes. They were red and glossy with tears. “You _never_ have to ask that, okay?”

“Okay,” Pepper said.

====================

 

Tony had many guest rooms, but unfortunately none of them had beds because he didn't believe in guests. Most of them were offices and places to keep junk. He offered his bed to her. He could suffer the couch for one night. Pepper watched as he struggled to change the sheets on the bed. Even through her tears, she grinned.

“Let me,” she said, taking over, struggling a little bit due to her large belly.

“I can take the couch,” she said when she was done.

With a serious face, he said jokingly, “You won't fit on the couch.”

“I'll grab you a t-shirt,” he told her.

“Tony, wait.” Pepper took him by the wrist.

“What?” He turned around, rubbing her arm. “What's wrong?”

“Let's just share the bed, okay?” She looked away, wiping at her eyes. “I don't want to be alone.”

“You sure?” Tony stared at the bed.

“I'm sure.”

They climbed into bed and Tony scooted toward the edge, trying to be a gentleman and give her space. Pepper, to his delight, snuggled up against him the best she could with her pertruding belly.

“So...” Tony rolled onto his back, turning his head to face her. “Does _Dad_ know you're okay? You need to call him?”

Confusion crossed Pepper's face. Tony allowed his hand to creep across her abdomen, still staring at her.

“Oh...” Pepper closed her eyes and then opened them.

“It's not like that,” she said. “It's different now.”

Tony nodded, kissing her forehead.

“Get some sleep,” he said quietly. “Don't stress the little guy out any more than you have already.”

 

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 

_  
_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper woke up alone the following morning. She removed herself from the bed, with some difficulty, and left the bedroom. When she got to the living room, she heard noises from the kitchen-the most quiet room in the house. She followed the sounds, rubbing her belly through the large t-shirt she wore, and what she found almost made her stumble. Tony was standing over the stove, staring at a griddle with lined strips of sizzling bacon. On the counter next to the stove was a glass bowl brimming with fluffy yellow eggs. Pepper didn't even know Tony knew where food was kept in his kitchen, let alone how to cook it.

"Good morning," he said, glancing at her briefly before turning his attention to the flat panel television that hung on the kitchen wall. 

"Good morning," Pepper replied automatically, still standing in the entry way of the kitchen, half in the dining area.

"In other news," a reporter on television spoke. "Three criminals were apprehended last night after claiming to be attacked by 'Iron Man' aka Tony Stark. The trio of armed robbers have been breaking into the homes of single women, often following them home..."

Pepper stared at the screen as familiar mugshots took the place of a reporter's location. The reporter rattled on about how dangerous the men were and how they broke into residences individually and together, always armed and dangerous and Pepper remembered the one that had barked at her to get in the bathroom while the other two had looked at her with cold, unsympathetic eyes.

"Them?" Tony raised his eyebrows and pointed his spatula at the screen. "Those are the guys, right?"

"You went after them?" Pepper frowned at him. "You went after them? How did you even know who they were?"

Tony removed the bacon strips from the griddle onto a waiting plate covered in paper towels. He shrugged as he took the bowl of eggs in one hand and plate of bacon in the other, walking past her sideways to bring the food to the table in the dining area. 

"I have friends in SHIELD places," he said casually, moving back into the kitchen to fetch a carton of orange juice. "Breakfast. You. Eat."

Pepper rubbed her bulge. 

"So you waited until I fell asleep?" She asked, though it came out more like a statement. 

Tony pretended to clear his sinuses, turning the other way. "You want some toast? A bagel maybe?"

Pepper sat at the table, still watching Tony, who busied himself with imaginary kitchen chores. She cocked her head slightly and bit back a grin before saying, "You know, I would love a bagel."

Tony spun around so fast he risked whiplash. "You would?"

He hurried toward the refrigerator and took out half a package of marble bagels and container of cream cheese. He popped them into the toaster and stood beside it, waiting. 

Pepper chuckled. "Look at you, Mr. Domestic."

"Yeah, right." Tony rolled his eyes. "Just until you're back on your feet, hopefully."

Pepper took a bite of eggs and set her fork down quickly, making a face. 

Tony's brows furrowed. "No good?"

"I'm going to be sick." Pepper rushed to the kitchen sink and began heaving. Tony reached over and turned on the faucet. When she finished, he wordlessly handed her the dish towel that had been tucked into the side of his pants. 

"Thank you," Pepper croaked, rinsing her mouth out. She remained hunched over the sink, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Still sick?" Tony asked, leaning beside her.

"No, I think I'm good," Pepper sighed, removing herself. She placed a hand to her forehead and said, "You should be thankful men can't have babies."

Tony smiled, but it faded quickly when he realized she was referring to his promiscuous lifestyle. He shifted awkwardly, leaning his elbows against the counter top. 

"So...does the father actually know about this child?" He asked.

"No," Pepper said quietly, tucking some hair behind her ear. "But it works out better that way. It would be a real mess if he knew."

"Right," Tony said, nodding, though he didn't actually know anything about it so why was he nodding? He didn't know. It was probably because deep down he felt now that the 'other man' obstacle was over. He could have Pepper to himself.

"I know that I can do this by myself," Pepper said, staring at him. 

Tony nodded and managed a half smile. He fidgeted nervously and said, "You know, I'm willing to help you with...whatever you need."

Without thinking about it, he had put emphasis on 'whatever' and Pepper heard it in his voice. Tony turned red when she smiled at him.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Tony Stark," she told him. 

"No." Tony tapped the reactor through his shirt. "Right here."

\--------------  
Pepper didn't 'move in' exactly. She still had her house, and it still had all of her furniture inside, but over a few short weeks, more and more of her personal belongings wound up at Tony's place. She still managed Tony's schedule, made his calls, and checked his emails. Running actual errands was more difficult because even getting dressed had become a chore, but Pepper somehow managed. Tony stressed to her to take it easy, and spent more time in the house with her and less time down in his workshop. They ate dinner together now, at the table, and shared Tony's bed. It was nice, Tony thought, just to have Pepper next to him, even if it didn't lead to sex. 

When Tony couldn't get away from work, he brought Pepper down to the shop with him. He realized that he wanted her with him all the time, wherever he was. It was an odd bliss he'd never experienced and a comfort he didn't think he could do without. 

"So why the big gender surprise?" Tony asked, tinkering with a device, holding it up to the light and squinting to get a better look. "Why don't you want to know?"

"I thought it would be more exciting not to know," Pepper said from her chair, watching him. The cushy chair he'd installed just for her. 

"So what are you hoping for?" Tony asked. "Girl or boy?"

Pepper rubbed her belly. "Either one would be fine."

Tony looked at her. "If you HAD to pick."

"That's not fair," Pepper said, grinning. "Okay, if I HAD to pick...a boy."

Tony pulled up a hologram of whatever he was physically working on. "Why?"

"Last time I checked," Pepper said. "I've been raising a boy for the past ten years so I think I've got the routine down pretty well."

Tony couldn't help but smile at that. He set his tools down and turned around, leaning against the work bench.

"It's going to need a father, you know," he said, shrugging one shoulder. 

Pepper smiled shyly and looked down, placing both hands on her bulge. 

\-------------------  
Nearly seven months into her pregnancy, Pepper struggled to keep up with work. She went to bed much earlier and missed her morning alarm more often. She was tired more, and irritable. When her hands and feet started to swell, Tony forbid her to run any of his errands. He told her it was pregnant house arrest. Pepper had made a doctor's appointment for the following Thursday just to check and make sure things were okay. In all of her pregnancy research, she'd learned that swollen feet were normal, but this was ridiculous. She could barely walk!

"I'm so fat," She moaned quietly one morning, trying to put her shoes on. She couldn't even fit into her flats. She was glad she was currently alone in the house. She didn't want Tony to see her cry, which she did because she felt fat and ugly and swollen and was tired all of the time. This was not like her, even pregnant her. She gave up on the shoes and chucked them across the living room, leaning back into the sofa, breathing heavily. Her chest ached. She wondered if it was heartburn, which she'd started getting during the early months of her pregnancy. 

"Jarvis?" She asked aloud. "Where did Tony say he was going again?" 

"SHIELD mission, Miss Potts," Jarvis replied. 

"Oh." Pepper felt her vision began to blur. She rubbed at her eyes. Her heart started racing now. 

"Are you alright, Miss Potts?" Jarvis asked. "Your heart rate-"

"Jarvis, call 911," Pepper said, standing up, feeling a stab in her abdomen. She let out a cry. 

"I've contacted for an ambulance," Jarvis replied. "I'm contacting Mr. Stark now."

Tony's voice filled the room.

"Pepper?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

"I can't breathe," Pepper panted out. "My chest hurts...Tony, something's wrong-ahh!" She felt another stab in her lower abdomen.

"Hang tight," Tony said, sounding less calm than his words. "I'm on my way."

\----------

Tony arrived before the ambulance and if Pepper wasn't in so much pain, she would have laughed when he crashed through the living room ceiling in his Iron Man suit. Instead, all she could do was try and stand up straight and grit her teeth at the pain. Tony stepped out of the suit, barking orders to Jarvis and jogged over to Pepper and helped her to steady herself. 

"Something's wrong," she choked out, tears filling her eyes. "Tony, something's wrong with the baby."

"It's alright," Tony said, supporting most of her weight. "We're going to get you out to the car and take you to the hospital."

"Okay." Pepper nodded. "Okay, okay, OW!"

Tony didn't know what to do so he carefully helped outside to the car and high-tailed it to the nearest hospital. 

\--------------

Tony parked in an ambulance zone and hurried Pepper inside the emergency room entrance, which was crowded. Some people whisper and pointed at them and others smiled. Tony did not smile back. He whistled loudly and yelled, "Hey! I need a doctor over here!"

A young man in blue scrubs with stethoscope jogged over to them and said, "Hello, I'm a doctor. Are you Tony Stark-"

"Not you." Tony moved past him, towards an older doctor coming out of an examination room. A female doctor at that, wearing a lab coat. She would know, he told himself. 

"Hey," he said. "I need you." He placed a hand on her back and hurried her over to Pepper before she could say anything.

"Sir." A little nurse in bright salmon scrubs walked up to them with a clipboard. "You'll need to fill out-"

The older lady doctor waved her away, gently leading Pepper to sit on a bench. Tony relaxed slightly, realizing she really was an experienced doctor and probably knew what she was doing. She listened to Pepper's heartbeat and felt her pulse and checked her eyes. 

"I'm going to find a specialist," she said. "But it looks like it could be Preeclampsia."

"What's that?" Pepper asked, looking at Tony briefly. 

The doctor ignored her and hurried away to hopefully find a specialist. The tiny nurse returned with a clipboard and thrust it at them, Tony rolling his eyes angrily. The nurse frowned at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Look, I'm a multi-billionaire," he told her. "I can handle the financial portion later. Right now-"

"It's for HER," the nurse said, pointing it at Pepper. "We can't treat her unless we know how far along she is, allergies, and medical history."

Tony looked sheepish. "Oh."

The nurse turned to walk away and spun back around. "And if you're paying for treatment, you will be filling out paperwork."

She walked away and Pepper chuckled through her pain.

"She means business, huh?" She asked, and then hissed through her teeth.

"Someone will be here," he murmured, pulling her against his side as he sat on the bench beside her. "Don't worry, Honey."

The lady doctor returned with another doctor, a man, who went to work checking Pepper's blood pressure and vital signs. He asked Pepper questions and took one of her hands in his before looking at her swollen feet. 

"Definitely Preeclampsia," he said. "Twenty-seven weeks, we'll need to immediately start her on prenatal steroids and schedule an emergency cesarean section delivery."

The other doctor nodded and left again. Pepper looked horrified. 

"Delivery? I'm not even seven months!" She said, looking at Tony for help. Help he could not give her. 

"This kid's not done yet," Tony told the doctor. "Is there anything else you can do?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, she's already at risk for birthing complications as it is. This is the safest course of action."

To Pepper he said, "I'm going to have a nurse bring a chair and we'll get everything started."

To Tony, he said, "Have you filled out the medical history and insurance paperwork?"

"My assistant normally does that," Tony joked dryly, but Pepper didn't laugh. "I'll get on it."

As soon as the doctor walked away, Pepper began to cry. Tony knelt down in front of her and brushed some sweaty strands of hair away from her face. 

"It's going to fine," he said. "I promise."

"I'm really scared." She swallowed hard. "What's going to happen to my baby?"

"The baby's gonna be okay," Tony said, holding her hands. "You're gonna be okay."

Pepper was quiet for a moment. She swallowed again. 

"I have a confession to make," she said finally, inhaling sharply from pain and then sighing a little. Tony waited. 

"It's yours." She broke down again, wiping at her eyes furiously. "I was scared and stupid and it all just got out of hand..."

Before Tony could say anything, the doctor and and a nurse returned, helping Pepper up and into a wheelchair. 

 

To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

As the nurse spoke quickly and quietly with the doctor and helped Pepper into the wheelchair, Pepper continued to cry, holding her stomach. 

Tony looked at the doctor. "I can go with her, right?" 

"No," the doctor said, somewhat hesitantly. "Normally we would let you, but this is an at-risk situation."

When Tony didn't respond, the doctor said, "I know you're worried for your wife." 

Tony glanced at Pepper, who didn't correct the doctor's mistake as to who she was. In her defense, she was crying softly into her hands. Tony licked his lips and knelt down in front of her, gently prying her hands away from her eyes. They were glittering and intense, and she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her, he realized.

"Everything will be okay," he told her. He closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips softly to hers. "I love you."

Pepper blinked, fresh tears falling. "What did you say?"

The nurse started to wheel her away quickly. Tony stood up and followed them to the double doors where he couldn't go too.

"I said I love you," he repeated. "I'll see you in just a little while. I'll be right here."

\------------------ 

Tony knew, in reality, that the surgery hadn't taken as long as it seemed, but it felt like forever. Tony paced back and forth around the waiting room, staring up at the ceiling. Several people stared and pointed at him. A few of them asked if he was really Tony Stark. All of his life, he had been his own number one priority, and now having so much attention on himself, it was the last thing he wanted. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder and Tony spun around. It was the lady doctor from before. Tony relaxed slightly and then tensed up again. Would this be good news or bad news?

"Mom and baby are doing fine," she said. "He was came in a two pounds and eleven ounces, but he's holding strong." 

Tony paled, and he felt cold beads of sweat appear on his hairline. "Did you say...two pounds?"

"Don't worry," the doctor assured him. "We've had some premature babies as small as one pound, or less."

Tony followed her numbly to the NICU ward. It was darker there, and quieter, even in the waiting area. The doctor pointed to pictures that lined the wall of the corridor.

"These are some of our success stories," she told him. 

"When can I see Pepper?" Tony asked.

"She hasn't come to yet, but it should be a few hours," she told him. "Why don't you go home? Rest? The baby's still being looked over by our specialists." 

"I'll wait, thanks," Tony said, shaking his head, sinking down into one of the chairs.

\-----------

More time passed, and Tony felt the hours clawing at him like slow torture. He scanned the photographs with small typed paragraphs on the wall, and it scared him, broke his heart to see those tiny infants attached to wires. They looked like items that would be lying around in his workshop. He gingerly brushed his fingers over his shirt, the warm, faintly humming spot. He remembered waking up hooked up to wires. He could only imagine being so tiny, so helpless...and it made him want to cry.

"Mr. Stark?" A nurse appeared, reading from a clipboard. "Would you like to see your son?"

Son.

He had never even thought of the word yet. Up until recently, it had been 'the baby', 'the bulge', 'Pepper's baby', 'pregnancy'...but son?

He nodded and followed her down the hall, out the doubledoors, to another hall. A quiet hall. She led him to a sink where special soap and a special scrubbing tool was ready.

"You have to wash your hands everytime," she said. "And we're going to give you a smock." Smiling somewhat sadly, she added, "The babies' immune systems aren't that good."

Tony washed his hands and put on the smock, feeling odd. He'd rarely been told what to do, and seemed to know everything about every situation, and here he was, wearing a smock with funny-smelling hands-all at the command of a preemie.

The nurse led him into a room, a dark room, where a few incubators lined up near the far wall. Other nurses were inside, whispering in hushed tones. They looked at Tony. The nurse who had led him in the room approached one of the incubators, and Tony's heart melted at the little sticker on the glass. A blue tag with a smiling teddy bear head that read ' I'm A BOY! '

"Here he is," the nurse said, pointing inside. "He likes to talk."

Tony swallowed hard before stepping closer. The baby was the tiniest human being he'd ever seen in his life. The diaper he was wearing swallowed him, raising high above his torso. Wires were attached to his arms and legs. There was another in his nose. Tony held his breath, and he heard a noise from inside the incubator. It was a faint sound, almost like a fly buzzing around. Tony's throat clotted, realizing it was the baby crying.

"Would you like to touch him?" The nurse asked softly. She pointed to a semi-circle cut out in the box. "You can reach in here, poke his little foot, touch his little hand..."

"Is it alright?" Tony asked, turning to her. "I can't-it won't hurt him, will it?"

"No." The nurse smiled. "It'll actually be good for him." She smiled even bigger. "To know that Daddy's right here."

Tony slowly moved part of his hand inside the cut-out, brushing his fingers across the soft flesh of the little foot. He then trailed them upward to stroke the stomach and hand. Little fingers grasped his own, his index, and quickly let go. A smile crossed his face. "That's amazing," he whispered.

"Would you like to go see if Mom's awake?" The nurse asked.

\---------------

Pepper was awake when Tony finally, FINALLY got to see her. There were dark circles under eyes and she looked pale. She turned her head when she heard the door open and smiled weakly. 

"Hey," he said quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," Pepper croaked. She didn't raise her head, but she tried, and gave up. "Were you able to see him?"

"He's beautiful." Tony sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I mean, damn. I thought all newborns looked alike, but I was wrong. Not him."

"I want to see him," Pepper sighed, her voice crackly. She managed a small chuckle. "You have no idea how much I want to see him."

"You will," Tony replied softly, stroking her hand. "How are you? You okay?"

"I'm exhausted," She said, turning her head to face him. "My vision is blurred, I'm thirsty, but I can't have any water." She smiled, her nose crinkling. "You would have loved the C-section. They used this tool that looked like a blow torch."

"And they didn't let me help?" Tony joked. "I could have brought much better instruments then they probably have."

Pepper laughed a little. "Hey, I was thinking-" she shifted, wincing in pain. Tony tensed, and then relaxed, watching her become still once more. 

"What do you think of the name Zachary?" she asked. 

" 'Zachary'?" Tony repeated. "That's a great name."

"Zachary Stark," Pepper said quietly. She touched her finger to his hand. "He'll need a middle name."

Tony stared into space. "How about Yensen?" He shrugged, scratching his head. "I owe the guy, after all."

"Zachary Yensen..." Pepper tried it out. She nodded. "I like that."

"Me too..." Tony stroked some of her hair. "I'm so proud of you, Pepper Potts."

"I'm proud of you," Pepper told him, smiling slightly. She blinked heavily, her eyes becoming glossy. "I never got to have a baby shower."

"Oh, you'll get a baby shower," Tony said. "Don't you worry." He began listing things on his fingers. "It'll be late, but we'll have guests, baby gifts, entertainers, an open bar..."

Pepper chuckled. "Now that I can drink again, huh?" She stared into space. "Tony?"

"Yes Ma'am?" He leaned closer, gingerly resting his chin against her hand he held in his.

"Could you maybe take some pictures of Zachary for me? So I can see him?" She turned her head slightly, so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Of course." He turned his head too, closing the short distance between them, brushing his lips against hers.

\--------------

Pepper wanted to sleep again, and Tony needed sleep, so he drove home. He called Rhodey and explained everything. Rhodes only sighed and said, "I knew that was your kid, Stark. I knew it."

Tony told Happy next who confessed Pepper had already told him the baby was his and Tony punched him in the arm. Tony called Clint and Natasha as well, and Phil Coulson, and reluctantly Steve who also said it was obvious it was his baby. Steve, of all people, however, was the one who made Tony feel the best.

"But you didn't know," Steve told him over the phone. "And that's what makes you father material."

Tony began looking at baby shower ideas (how had he never discovered Pinterest before? What a great site!) and began buying baby items left and right like crazy online. He was unaware of what time it was and was delirious from lack of sleep, but he was happy. Even when he climbed into bed to try and finally shut his eyes, he found himself researching premature babies on his phone, his vision going in and out until his body finally said no more and shut down. He dreamed about Pepper and baby Zachary. He dreamed about the Stark family and when he woke up, he still felt just as elated as when he'd gone to sleep. 

\------------

Tony collected some of Pepper's clothes and a spare toothbrush and other items he thought she might need and returned to the hospital without coffee or breakfast. He saw Pepper first, and shared a nice dinner of ice chips with her. It was all she was allowed to have for twenty-four hours. He joked about not having anything done at home because she wasn't there, and she laughed. They stayed like that for a few hours, and then a nurse entered, asking Tony in a polite, but firm manner to leave.

"Don't forget the pictures," Pepper told him.

Tony waved his phone around. As he headed for the door, Pepper called, somewhat raspy, "I love you."

"I love you more," Tony told her, turning around, smiling.

He made his way to the maternity ward, the preemie section, washed his hands, put on the smock, and followed a nurse into the dark room. He smiled when he saw a big teddy bear and balloons next to the incubator. A card was clasped in the bear's sewn-together paws. He took it and flipped it over.

'For Baby Stark, Love Rhodes'

He stuck his hand in the incubator, gently caressing little hands in feet. 

"Hi, Zach-Attack," he said quietly. "How are you?"

The baby wailed fainly, but settled down when Tony's fingers gently stroked his little cheek. He quit fidgeting and became still, his little fists unclencing. Tony's fingers stopped moving as little eyes fluttered open. Beautiful little eyes. Tony smiled. 

"You're perfect," Tony murmured. 

He asked a nurse to take some pictures, unsure of his own photography skills, and the nurse complied. Tony took them back to Pepper's room, and was only a little disappointed she was asleep.

He went home, had Jarvis quickly print the pictures the nurse had taken, took them back to the hospital in an envelop, and scribbled on the side:

'Proof that Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were made for each other'

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
